1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device using a polymer-stabilized liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of the information technology (IT) industry is dramatically increasing the use of display devices. Recently, there have been demands for display devices which are lightweight and thin, consume low power, and provide high resolution. To meet these demands, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are being developed.
Modes of LCDs include a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, and a fringe field switching (FFS) mode.
TN mode LCDs, even in a dark state, experience leakage of light at the sides thereof due to optical anisotropy of liquid crystals. Thus, they need an optical film to compensate a viewing angle. In VA mode LCDs, liquid crystals are vertically aligned to secure a high front contrast ratio. However, viewing angle compensation is required to realize a wide viewing angle by suppressing the leakage of light at the sides. In the case of IPS or FFS mode LCDs, a dark state is realized by horizontally aligning liquid crystals such that an axis of the liquid crystals matches a polarizing plate. Therefore, IPS or FFS mode LCDs have a better dark state at the sides than LCDs of other modes. However, a bluish dark state is shown at the sides due to a pretilt angle of liquid crystals. To solve this problem, optical compensation is needed.
When impact is applied on a panel of a conventional LCD, liquid crystals may flow, causing pooling. In addition, when an impact point is moved, bruising may occur. With the recent introduction of touch panel technology to displays, pooling and bruising are recognized as main causes of a reduction in display quality of the displays. Furthermore, to manufacture a conventional LCD, a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate are manufactured separately, and liquid crystals are injected or dropped between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. This manufacturing process requires a lot of time.